Us a family?
by shadowsaver
Summary: When an enemy family turns the box-now-x gear animals into young human children how will the Vongola Decimo and his men react. Can the box-now-x gear animals- children help their masters find love or will they burden them in the process.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, all rights belong to its creator. Thank You. **

**Title: Us a family? Sun Guardian  
**

….S.S.S….

"Kangaruu." my master softly said as he held me close to his chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat. He was worried, no scared. I don't really remember what happened.

"Its gonna be okay. " he repeated to me well more to himself. I could smell his salty tears, it was much stronger then his sent of blood.

Feeling that the ground was pushed away from me he picked me up. Carrying me bridal style a blinding golden light engulfed us. It was a very warm feeling. I feel really safe. Safe.

….33..33..33…

It was morning in the sun guardian household. On the bed laid Ryohie tightly holding a little girl around nine years old in his arms.

She had been clutch on to his shirt for dear life. Her head was resting on his outstretched arm.

Opening his eyes the sun guardian smiled softly. Shaking his head he said, "Oh Kangaruu. I told you to sleep with Kyoko." he sighed. "Oh well can't be helped." The sun guardian smiled slowly and gently pushing the child of his arm. Covering the girl again he stood up over the bed. "Time to start training." He whispered slowly and quietly, which is extremely rare for him, tiptoed out of his room.

Just as he closed his door the orange-blond head girl woke up. "Master?" she wonder searching for the older teen. "Master" she called out again clutch the sheets until she heard the front door open then close. Peering out the window she saw Ryohie starting his morning run. Sighing she quickly got up changing in some running clothes that she secretly brought over from her masters sister's room. She open the bedroom window and jumped down. Landing perfectly she smiled. Sniffing the air she found her master's scent she followed it, running at full force.

If Ryohei said that he was shocked he did not show it. The sleeping beauty, yes he nicknamed her that, had just with an amazing speed pasted him. She was a complete blur but he knew that it was her. You can say that they were connected in a sense. "EXTREME TRAINING, KANGARUU.!" he yelled as he followed her lead slowly catching up to her. It didn't take long for both of the to race down the park. It was the fact that she tripped on her untied snickers that had him stop there race.

"Kangaruu. Are you okay?" Ryohei asked her picking here up, carrying her bridal style.

"Master." she whinnied, "I can still walk you know." she pouted as Ryohei chuckled.

"I know. I just feel like carrying you. That's all."

"Master." Kangaruu blushed burying her face in his chest. "Don't say things like that."

"Why?" Ryohei asked confused etched on his face. "After all you are my little princess, my partner right?"

"EXTREMELY RIGHT!" Ryohei chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well now I know who made all that noise." a voice stopped them. Turning around the pair meet up face to face with Hana. She was in a running outfit, small traces of sweat trailed down her head as she wiped it off.

"Morning Hana." Ryohei greeted.

"Morning." she smiled at him. Noticing that he was carrying a child she nervously asked "Please tell me that you didn't kidnapped her."

He laughed shaking his head. "nope."

"Master?" Kangaruu asked butting into the conversion still holding on to Ryohei shirt. "Who is she?"

"Master?" Hana question not really liking where this is going.

"Haha sorry. I forgot I haven't introduced you guys yet." he laughed. Placing the girl down he motion towards the nine year old. "Kangaruu this is Hana. Hana this is Kangaruu."

" It's extremely nice to meet you." Kangaruu smiled at the older teen.

"Likewise." Hana replied, smiling at the younger girl.

Deciding that it was best to let Hana go on her way he went to grab Managruu's hand. "Kangaruu lets..."

"Hana!" the nine year old ran up the the dark head teen and hugged her burying her head right below her chest. Both teens were shocked at the shy nine year old's actions. "teehee," she laughed. "I like Hana, Master very much." she called out. Ryohei blushed as Hana patted the little girls head. "Well then.." Hana hugged the little girl back, "I like Kangaruu very much too." Now the subtle blush that Ryohei had intensified with those words. Braking free from their embrace Hana smiled at the little girl. "Take good care of her you hear Ryohei." Hana said patting the little girl in the head lovingly.

Ryohei could only nod afraid that he would say something to mess up the mood. Kangaruu just smiled as she said her good-byes. Holding her hand Ryohei asked, "Did you have fun on our morning run, Kangaruu?" The little girl smiled brightly at her master replying cheerfully, "Yes to the extreme!"

…87…87…87….

I have no idea what possessed me, to agree to go clothes shopping with him. Hana inwardly yelled. She was standing near the fountain that was located in the center of downtown. She has been waiting for about a minute and a half so far.

"Its not like we are going on a date or anything." she whispered twirling her. It was a bad habit that she broke years ago but for some reason it just resurfaced again. "Besides we aren't going to be alone, Kangaruu will be with us. It will be like a little family going shopping: Ryohei will act like the father, Kangaruu like act like our daughter and I will be the mother…" she slightly pausing her pale skin turning red, "great now I am making us sound like a family." She inwardly sighed as she tried to compose herself.

"HANA!"

Dropping her nervous attitude she quickly composed herself giving a small smile towards Ryohei and the child whom were currently running towards her.

"Hana!" the child yelled happily as she jumped hugged her. With Kangaruu's strength it was a miracle that they did not fall. "It's good to see you again Kangaruu." Hana lovingly said. Ryohei could only watch in silence as the girls greeted each other. Slightly envying Kangaruu in the process. _I can't believe that she agreed to go clothes shopping with me. _Ryohei thought still smiling. Lost in thought Ryohei felt a tug on his sleeves. Looking towards it he saw Kangaruu worried expression.

"Master." she softly said "are you okay? Hana has asked you a question, you know." Patting the girl on the head he said, "Sorry lost in thought. Anyways what did you ask me, Hana?"

"So what stores you want to go to? I mean is their a store that you will like to go to or like the clothes there?"

Ryohei thought for a moment. He never really bought girls clothes before. _Usually mom or Kyoko would search for the clothes. Sure I give my input now and again but..._ "Not really. I don't really have a store that I would like to go to. Truth to be told I don't know how to by girls clothes." He confessed as he held on to Kangaruu's hand.

"It's okay master. I like boys clothes anyways. "

Both teens stared at the happy little girl who was holding on to both teens hands swimming them back and forth. _She really is strange._ Hana thought smiling but couldn't feel just a little envious of their relationship. "Alright Kangaruu. If you want boys clothes then lets extremely get you some." Ryohei laughed as the little girl release her hold on Hana and hugged her master tightly burying her face into his chest. "Teehee...Your the best master."

Hana just watched the scene. "Cute" She silently whispered.

"awe look isn't that seriously cute."

"Must be her brother or uncle?"

"No. I that's at he's her father."

"Then that woman should be the mothers."

"She must have had her at a really young age."

"I feel sorry for them."

Hana turned around to look at the women whom were talking about them. They were starting to annoyed her. _Can't they mind their own business_? She inwardly curse.

"Hana are you coming." She simply nodded catching up with them.

…87…87…87…

It had been three days since Hana went shopping with the sun guardian and attribute and she has been very out of it. Lately she has been seeing Ryohei less as her best friends brother an more of a suitor (potential boyfriend).

"Hana. Are you okay?" Kyoko asked carefully looking at the other girl. Hana realizing that she was being talked to simply smiled assuring her friend that she was okay. _Ryohei is my best friend's brother. I cannot have feelings for him. I can't._ Trying to shake off her thoughts she listen in to her classmates conversations.

"I bet you Yamamoto will definitely become a great father and husband. Don't you guys think?" Asaku, a classmate, asked her eyes filled with stars.

"Definitely."

"Of course, he will. But not as awesome as Gokudera." another stated.

"You both are so wrong. Gokudera is too much of a delinquent to be a good dad let alone husband. And Yamamoto is too in love with baseball to worry about a serious relationship."

"That is so not true. Kyoko, Hana back me up."

"Umm..Ryohei would make a good father." Kyoko stated smiling at the other girls. "But so will the others. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna."

_Ryohei a good husband and father, _Hana quietly said. She began picturing Ryohei coming home in a suit. Taking off his tie. Walking into the kitchen smiling at her as he greeted her with a kiss. Stating how much he loves her, only being jumped hugged by a little nine tear old girl saying welcome home daddy. Or master. Hana holding down her blush awkwardly looked at the bickering girls. Staying completely silent she prayed that the instructor would hurry up an come in. She couldn't afford to let the others notice her red face.

"So Hana your with me on this one right?" the classmate that spoke out against the decimo and his men asked. Calming her heartbeat down Hana breathed, "Maybe, maybe not. I know right now those guys aren't ready to be a father let alone husband." earning a happy smile from the classmate and frowns from the others. "But in the future who really knows. After all haven't we seen Sadawa taking care of children since middle school."

The girls nodded at the long haired girl's logic. "That's true."

"And Ryo..." she didn't get to finish since the instructor just entered the room, motion everyone to take their seats. Closing her mouth she walked back to her seat ignoring the questionable look that Kyoko was giving her.

_That one was to close._ She thought as she began to take notes. Just as class ended Hana began to stare out the window she sighed. "Its raining and to think I forgot my umbrella."

"Don't worry Hana we can share mine." Kyoko added sweetly.

"Thanks"

Both girls walked in a pleasant silence home. Enjoying the light rainfall Kyoko spoke first. "Hana. Umm Ryohei will always be my big brother right?"

"Of course he will. He's your brother and nothing will ever change that." Hana softly said bring the petite girl into an embrace. " Kyoko why would you ever say that?" Trying to hold in her tears Kyoko softly spoke. "Recently my brother has been paying attention to this other girl and it feels like he loves her more." Hana held her best friend close to her.

_So Ryohei has a girlfriend, huh? Of course he would have a girlfriend, Hana. Ryohei is really good looking. He has great pair of strong legs, has amazingly strong muscular arms that he has thanks to his sport, really defined torso, and a very defined ch-chest._ A deep red blush race towards the girls face. Hearing Kyoko cry she shook of her earlier thoughts as she rubbed the crying girl's back.

"Then me" Kyoko cried. "He doesn't love me." It seemed that the rain picked up a bit as the crying orange haired girl shed her tears. "No matter what happens Ryohei will always love you, Kyoko. Okay. So come on give a bright shinning smile."

It took a long while for the girl to calm down. Leaving Kyoko at her house Hana walked home not minding that the rain had picked up. Allowing the cold raindrops to fall on her, she silently cried. _Why am I crying? Why?_ she inwardly yelled. She began to curse to the seven winds. "I like Ryohei" she whispered clutching onto her skirt helm. "I actually like him." What it seemed to be hours of walking in the rain her legs came to a halt as she looked up to the sky. Opening her dull grey eyes droplets of water softly danced on them. "It seems that the sky is crying for me." she mused as she wiped her eyes dry. Looking at her surroundings she notice that she had walked towards the park. "Better get home before I get sick." she laughed already knowing that the later was going to happen. As she began to walk out of the park she heard small cries coming form underneath the tree. Deciding to walk towards the noise she saw a small little girl with long orange blond hair.

Kneeling in front of her, Hana patted the girl in the head. Something that she probably should have not done, but since it was raining she felt that she had to. "Hey. Sweetie its raining. Come on let big sis take you home." Hana cooed. The little girl slowly lifted her crying face. Noticing that it was Hana she embraced her. "~Ha-Hana" the little girl cried burying her face into then older teens chest.

"Kangaruu?" Hana questioned. As the small girl slowly nodded. "Sweetie what are you doing out here in the rain?" The girl didn't answer she just kept her face buried. "Lets take you home okay?" The girl just shook her head stating that she didn't want to go home. Figuring out that she did want to go home, Hana decided that it was best to take this conversation elsewhere. Picking the little girl up they began to walk home.

...87…87…87….

Both girls sat in the tub as Hana shampooed the younger ones hair. It took Hana a good while to calm the little one down. "You know you have very long hair." she lovingly stated grabbing a bucket of water rinsing out the younger girl's hair. "I guess." the sun attribute breathed. As she began to rub the girls back she noticed the scars that marked her somewhat tan-ish skin.

"Did they hurt?" Hana asked tracing the scar lightly.

"At first but not any more." Kangaruu stated.

"Do you have more?" Hana question really hoping that she didn't.

As if on cue Kangaruu turned around reviling her scars on her hands and arms, as well as on her legs. Underneath her long bangs the younger girl had scars on her forehead. Tracing them she noticed one that had crossed all the way to her left eye.

"What kind of monster would do this to a little girl." Hana angrily thought as she embraced her again. "Its okay." Kangaruu replied as if she knew what Hana wanted to say but didn't. "The scars don't hurt anymore."

"Then why do you hide them?"

"Well my master, Ryohei bandages them up for me." she cheerfully states as Hana begins to dry the child off. "It hurts him to see me with the scars. He once said that he could heal them for me but I told him that it wasn't necessary since I didn't want him to use his ability on me." Hana just stared at the little girl as she spoke so fondly of Ryohei.

"Master really loves me a lot. After all I am his partner and he is my parent." she beamed as Hana silently laughed. Giving the girl some clothes to change to Hana went to find some bandages. When Hana return with the bag of sport tape (no bandages in sight) she saw the orange blonde headed girl don a small mussel shirt that had a picture of a kangaroo and some cotton brown shorts.

'Too cute' Hana inwardly squealed.

"How do I look?" Kangaruu asked cheerfully.

"Extremely cute." Hana smile as the child laughed in delight bring the older teen in another embrace.

"You sure you don't want me to call your home?"

"Yes."

"What about Ryohei?" Hana asked looking at the little girl who was currently having a internal battle. "I'm sure." she sighed. "I don't want to bother him this late at night." Kangaruu stated looking down. Hana couldn't help but want to embrace her again. "Alright then lets bandage you up then we can have some hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"EXTREMELY OKAY!." Hana couldn't help but laugh at the way the child said yes. _I wonder if it is okay to not let Ryohei know that she is here. I know her parents wouldn't care but... _Hana thought as she slowly yet steadily bandage the girl's arms. _I am more then positive that Ryohei would be extremely worried._ Finished bandaging the girl she stood up. "Okay then let go to the kitchen and get ourselves some hot chocolate." Kangaruu just nodded following the older teen down stairs. _Once she is in bed I will call Ryohei. And tell him that Kangaruu is with me._

Little did they know that Ryohei had been looking for the child all over town?

...K..K..K...

Earlier that day, a little bit after Kyoko was dropped off.

Kangaruu was sleeping in the living room after Ryohei's mother Mrs. Sasagawa gave her some cookies. Apparently 'mother' as she wanted Kangaruu to call her, was extremely happy since it was her's and father's anniversary and they were gonna go out of town. That she was making food for both her children and of course Kangaruu too. "I'm so proud of Ryohei," she said, "He finally started volunteering. Volunteering or any form of community service always looks good on a university application, better yet scholarships and maybe even job applications. " She squealed. Somewhere along the conversation Kangaruu stopped listening and fell asleep. It was a "I'm home that woke Kangaruu up." Trying to surprise the new voice she hid behind the wall that separated the hallway and kitchen.

"Welcome home sweetie" Mrs. Sasagawa whispered, drying her hands on her apron. "try to speak quieter dear little Ruu-chan is sleeping in the living room.

"Ruu-chan?" Kyoko question finally remembering about the nine year old. "Oh." she sighed. "She is still here?"

Kangaruu was hurt by the way that Kyoko spoke, though she ignored it.

"I don't really like her. She follows big brother around like a lost little puppy." Kyoko announced her hands turned in to fist as she held them close to her side. " I hate the fact that brother pays more attention to her. Its recently been Kangaruu this, Kangaruu that. Like he has forgotten my existence. " The seventeen year old looked down shame written all over her face.

Kangaruu couldn't take it anymore. Silent tears began to fall of her tan-ish face.

"I just don't like her. I really don't like her. I hate her." Kyoko cried, as mother held her daughter closely allowing to let the girl rant out her frustration. "I just wished she never met big brother."

That was all Kangaruu needed to hear to run full force out of the house. Making sure no one noticed her she silently opened and closed the front door she began to run into the rain storm.

"Now, now Kyoko you don't really mean that." Kyoko said nothing as she felt her mother lovingly stroke her hair. It was calming her down. "Your just afraid that Ryohei would replace you with Kangaruu. But dear that's really foolish to think that. Ryohei loves you very much. Heck if he could he would have given you the world in a heartbeat. "

Kyoko looked at her mom her tears finally stopped flowing as she embraced the older woman. "Jealousy is an emotion that you will have to learn to deal with sweetie."

"I know mom. I know"

"Okay then." Mrs. Sasagawa release her daughter from their embrace. "Now why don't you go and get ready. Didn't you say that you were gonna spend the night at a friend's house?"

"Oh I completely forgot about that. Asaku will kill me." Kyoko smiled as she ran towards her room grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. Leaving a confused mother. "I thought that you hung out with Haru and Hana? Who is Asaku?" shrugging she went back to cooking. "Teenagers these days."

...33…33…33…..

"Kangaruu!" the sun guardian screamed as he ran around town. He had previously meet up with Tsuna and informed him that his box weapon was missing. Hoping that Kangaruu was their but, as fate would have it she wasn't. Its been about three hours since he came home to an empty house, both parents went out of town to do who knows what and Kyoko is at a friends. A girl he has never met before. Deciding that the last place he would find Kangaruu would be at Hana's place. He hoping and praying that he was right he ran straight there not caring that he was soaked to the bone thanks to the storm.

...87…87…87….

"Alright lets add the finishing touches." Hana announced as she took out a the whipped cream. Placing the nozzle of the can of whipped cream she spread it in circular motion making a white mountain. Kangaruu's eyes widen as she saw the fluffy white mountain in the center of her cup. Licking her lips she felt a wave of excitement as Hana using a small apple peeler, she pealed off, better yet scrapped off small piece of chocolate sprinkling it around the whip cream.

"Looks good, no?" Hana asked as she place the final finishing touch a spiral chocolate cookie. Pushing the cup closer to the girl Hana said " Now it's ready to eat."

Kangaruu eyes widen a bit as she grabbed the cup with both hands taking small sips. Her nose unfortunately was covered with whip cream as her checks stained with chocolate. "Its delicious, Hana. EXTREMELY DELICIOUS!" Kangaruu announce swinging her feet back and forth.

"Glad that you like it." Hana smiled as she took a sip, unfortunately fate wouldn't have it. As someone knocked at her front door. Motion to Kangaruu that she would be back Hana left to open the door. "Honestly how would knock at this hour?" she question no one opening the door to reveal a shivering, soaking wet Ryohei. The young adult looked as if he had been running around the storm looking for something.

Panting heavily he asked, "Have you seen Kangaruu." worry etched on his wet face as Hana grabbed the man pulling him inside.

"Ryohei your soaking wet." she stated. Ignoring her words, Ryohei again stated a little bit more panicky. "Hana please tell me you have seen Kangaruu. Please."

As if on cue Kangaruu came out of the kitchen her face covered in whipped cream. "Hana who was….Master?" she questioned before she ran up to Ryohei bringing him into a tight embrace. "Master." Burying her face in his cold chest she stated, "Master your completely soaked. Your gonna get sick."

Not letting go of the girl Ryohei cried, "Thank the heavens that you are okay Kangaruu. I looked everywhere for you." Clutching the girl tighter he continued, "Please don't leave me like that okay." Realizing that it was her fault that her master was wet Kangaruu began to cry. As Ryohei just patted her telling her that everything was okay.

Hana deciding to give them a moment she brought out some towels and clothes for Ryohei to change into. As she came back both sun guardian and attribute broke free form their embrace both slightly having puffy eyes.

"Ryohei. Catch." she said as she threw him a towel. "Go wash up. I can't have you getting sick now can I ?" Hana teased as lead him towards the guest bathroom. " Here are some clothes for you to change too. Don't worry Kangaruu will still be here okay." shes smiled.

"Hana Thank You." he smiled as he closed the door.

"No problems. Ryohei."

It took about 10 minutes or so for Ryohei to come down stairs. During that time Hana decided that she would make some more hot chocolate. Doing the same things that she did to the previous cups, she smiled placing the last finishing touch to the hot chocolate.

Nervously walking into then room Ryohei wore a dark grey mussel shirt that was a size too big for him, but fitted him quiet nicely. Black sweat pants which the pant leg was just a little bit to short for the Sun guardian but wouldn't complain about it.

"Master!" the young adult was greeted happily. He smiled in acknowledgement as he walk to the kitchen bar stool. "Thanks Hana for the clothes and..." he began a small blush faintly noticeable donned his face.

"No problems, Ryohei." she smiled handing him the hot chocolate. Taking it he smiled a thanks.

It was quiet at first the only thing that had some form of communication with them was the now heavy rain. Hana looked at Kangaruu then back at Ryohei who just slowly drank the hot chocolate. Both of them weren't giving each other much contact.

Kangaruu looked as if she was guilty of doing something wrong, while Ryohei seemed to be in deep thought. Deciding that it was not her place to say anything Hana grabbed her empty cup and began to wash it. Hearing the running water Ryohei softly but sternly spoke, "Kangaruu." he began figuring out if this was the best place to talk to her. "Kangaruu I.."

"Master." Kangaruu interrupted silent tears running down her face. She was still a child no matter how mature she acts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run out of the house. I didn't want to make you worry i just i just..." the tears flooded out of her faster then before.

Holding himself back from rushing to her sided and embrace her, say that everything is alright. Ryohei sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you Kangaruu." he scouted his stool closer to hers. "I'm just disappointed. That's all." he knew that he should have not said that but he needed her to understand that she could have gotten hurt with her little stunt.

Hearing those words she began to bawl out. Slowly but steadily he patted her back. Small patting sounds penetrated the room, as Hana couldn't help but smile. _Ryohei really does look and act like a father_.

"Running out of the house is very dangerous especially in a rain storm like this one," he said as the child turned around to face him. Tears rolled off her tanish face as he using his thumps dried them. "I was really worried you know." Kangaruu just sniffed as he continued, "I thought I all most lost you. Kangaruu. You are very important to me. Okay. Don't ever forget that. "

Kangaruu just nodded as Ryohei pulled her into a hug. "I was so scared. Kangaruu. You weren't at home, you weren't with Sadawa or the others. I couldn't find you. I felt like I failed you."

Kangaruu's eyes widen _Master failed me? Why would he think that?_ Clutching to the sun guardian's shirt. "Master... Its not your fault. I just...i just felt like I was a burden to you. That...that.."

"Its okay. Kangaruu. As long as you are okay that's all that really matter." He said smiling at her.

"Master."

"Now lets dry those tears." using that napkins that Hana left on the table he wiped off her tears. Getting a another napkin holding it to her nose he said "blow" which she did.

"Feel better?"

"EXTREMELY better."

Hana just smiled at their actions. _Yup, Ryohei will make on hell of an awesome dad_.

"Hana, thanks for taking care of Kangaruu for me."

"Like I said before no problems, Ryohei."

"Thank you Hana." Kangaruu said shyly as she hugged the other teen.

"Any time Kangaruu. Any time." releasing from their hug Kangaruu smiled brightly at her. Interrupting their moment Ryohei stated " Sorry for imposing on you like this Hana. We will leave immediately."

Looking down at the nine year old Hana smiled replying " Why don't you leave in the morning since its all ready too late and it will be extremely dangerous for you guys to walk home alone in this weather."

Ryohei wanted to say something but couldn't as Hana motioned him to follow her. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you guys leave now. Ryohei you can stay in the guest bedroom and Kangaruu can sleep with me. Okay."

The sun guardian woke up confuses he was wearing clothes that he knew he didn't own. He was sleeping in a bed that was not his own and he was positive that he had never been in. Suddenly remember the last nights events he rushed out of the bed and into the hallway.

"Kangaruu." he thought panicky, "were are you?"

Finally turning into the kitchen he noticed Kangaruu, who had two braided pigtail carrying silverware heading to the table. Sniffing the air she smiled, turning around she greeted her master. "Good morning Master!"

"EXTREME morning, Kangaruu." he replied as he looked at Hana who was currently cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Ryohei." she said as her back faced him.

"Morning"

"Your just in time breakfast is just about ready. "

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Nope. Just sit down at the table." Doing what he was told he sat down right next to Kangaruu how had just finished seating the table. "Ryohei would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." Grabbing the newspaper from the center of the table he opened it. " This feels strange" he silently said. Looking at both girls he smiled. _It feels like we're a family._ A giant blush crept on his face as he quickly buried himself in the newspaper. Placing his breakfast in front of him they ate happily. Kangaruu being the most energetic did most of the talking. Hana smiled at the girl as she leaned over using a napkin she wiped Kangaruu's mouth. "Thank you." the sun attribute blushed shyly as Hana just nodded.

Ryohei smiled at the scene before him. _Hana will one day make an excellent mother_.


End file.
